Design of systems, such as software systems, may begin with a diagram depicting operation of the system. Such diagrams may be based on a set of requirements that the system must perform in order to function as desired. The diagrams may be manually created through software tools requiring a system developer to generate a diagram through manual input based on each requirement statement present in a requirements specification.